A2K8
"So imagine the picture of the little girls covered in silly string ,except the string is on fire and the girls are screaming." Names A2K8 is known by a very long list of names composed of 2 names. His first name started out as Audioaim which he got from SSHOPKC when he was complaining about something in GTA 4 and instead of saying auto aim he said audio aim. Which then the little shit took it upon himself to be the fag we all know and love as Audioaim. This name however was not to last. After a long campaign of about 4 years. After this name he put in some bullshit into a translator and fucked up (as he normally tends to do) and instead of getting Audio he got A2K8, which for what ever bullshit reason liked and kept. A2K8 is still called Audio despite his name change. He doesn't seem to mind. Friends He has multiple acquaintances. These fine chaps are as such : Dachief (Bailey) Reid Daxe The Daxe The Daxe is a very important person in A2K8's lifestyle, for without The Daxe he would cease to exist. The Daxe was discovered in a game of Magicka : Wizard Wars in 2013. He was relentless and used multiple high tier pro strats to rek his face. After A2K8 and his friend Devin got salty at being rekt so damn hard they asked if The Daxe had a skype. Hesitant The Daxe joined and was introduced into the fuccbois known as Group 01. Group 01 was the first group The Daxe and A2K8 were a part in. After The Daxe A2K8 and Devin played Magicka:WW for a bit then got salty at how everyone was 2 gud 4 them. After a while they left Devin and found another group called DG. There they would reside for some time becoming friends as A2K8 metamorphosed from a push over fuccboi to a strong manly cool guy like The Daxe. Even though he doesn't like to admit it. A2K8 got bent so hard. He is so fucking similar to the Daxe that they share the same comical interests, game choices, and many other topics. If you were asked with which one of us were to win in a fight, and you took more than 2 seconds to think about it I'd be disappointed in you. Also if you said anything other than The Daxe I'd be equally as disappointed in you. For you see A2K8 is more of the female in the relationship. You may be asking "How so?" and "Why?" These are both very good questions but as you read The Daxe bent A2K8 meaning that he became more like The Daxe over a period of time. The reason A2K8 is the female is because he was bent and Daxe was not. So therefore Daxe's lifestyle was resilient to change. Less could be said about A2K8's. But then again who couldn't resist The Daxe's parasitic, toxic and harsh lifestyle and life choices. Diet This bitch eats butterscotch and hates chocolate. He likes peppermint and other hard candies. This loser eats like my grandma. I bet he doesn't even drink his milk like a brittle boned fuccboi. He prefers Pepsi over CocaCola which to me taste damn near the same and I drink them interchangeably so I don't give a fuck. He likes fish meat more so than land mammal meat. Category:Why Audio's a Ginger